


I capricci della volpe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kyuubi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble che vedono Human!Kurama come protagonista.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Pessimo invito a cena

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 76. Stomaco vuoto.

Cap.1 Pessimo invito a cena

Kurama si passò le lunghe unghie laccate di nero sulla guancia, grattandosi lì dove aveva i baffi raffigurati.

“Questa tu la intendi una cena? Ho lo stomaco più vuoto di quando è cominciata” si lamentò.

Madara fece un ghigno storto e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita.

“Non puoi dare la colpa a me se non apprezzi l’alta cucina, demone dalle nove code” sussurrò.

Kurama sbadigliò, le sue iridi dorate brillavano, nascoste in parte da alcune ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli rossi lisci.

“Secondo me lo fai di proposito ad innervosirmi” borbottò.

[102].


	2. Cap.2 Disgusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 62. “Mi è passato l’appetito”.

Cap.2 Disgusto

“Sicuro che non vuoi favorire? Il ramen è la cosa più buona del mondo” bofonchiò Naruto. Con una mano gli porse la ciotola, mentre con l’altra teneva delle bacchette vicino alla bocca, le guance gonfie e delle briciole all’altezza dei baffetti da volpe.

Kurama si passò le dita tra i lunghi capelli rossi ed inarcò il sopracciglio.

“Vederti mangiare è la cosa più raccapricciante che mi sia capitato di guardare. Mi è passato l’appetito…

Ed anche se avessi ancora fame, preferirei un pasto a base di carne” brontolò.

Naruto deglutì rumorosamente e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendogli.

“Dai, non fare il musone” lo invitò.

[103].


	3. Cap.3 Il venditore di cocco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 72. Cocco bello!  
Human!Kurama/Kakashi.

Cap.3 Il venditore di cocco

“Ti ci vedo a fare il venditore di Cocco bello”. Scherzò Kurama. Piegò di lato il capo e con le unghie incise la noce di cocco, versandosi un po’ di liquido in bocca.

Kakashi inarcò un sopracciglio, metà del suo viso era coperto da una mascherina. Indossava solamente un costume da bagno blu a pantaloncino, attraverso cui si vedeva metà libro dalla copertina osé.

“Davvero? Sicuro che non mi vedi meglio come spogliarellista che nel suo numero utilizza delle noci di cocco in modo innovativo?” domandò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei.

“Solo se l’unico spettatore sono io” rispose Kurama.

[101].


	4. Cap.4 Torta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 79. “Sai, sei quasi interessante quanto quella torta”.  
Human!Kurama/Sasuke.

Cap.4 Torta

Kurama fece stendere Sasuke sotto di sé, seguì la linea della sua bocca sporta con lo sguardo, dimenando le code e l’accarezzò, vedendo l’altro ninja arrossire.

“Cosa stai aspettando?” lo invitò Sasuke, fingendo un tono neutrale.

“Sai, sei quasi interessante quanto quella torta” disse Kurama e con le code indicò una torta posata sul tavolo.

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi.

“Alle volte si vede che tu e Dobe avete condiviso il corpo per un periodo. Anche se lui avrebbe detto ‘quasi quanto’ quella ciotola di ramen” sussurrò roco.

Kurama ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Io stavo pensando di spalmartene un po’ addosso” ammise.

[102].


End file.
